Outpost in the Swamp
Firsthand Account: Abizu Abizu, Gilgimesh, Khazar, Tasha, and Kaladin met with Caerovi and Pleth to discuss their plans for opening a portal in a cave that a group including Pleth had cleared out in the Breathless Morass. The purpose of which was to expedite travel and establish an outpost within easier striking distance of the undead plaguing the swamplands. Equipped with a sending stone from Caerovi and with Tasha offering a lock of her hair that Caerovi could scry on our location at the completion of our mission, we set out to the docks. We met with a dwarven sea captain who gave us passage across the sea, sticking close to the shore to avoid a curious aboleth who seemed to follow our every movement. It remained out at sea, however, and would not approach closer than about 300 ft. to us. It has been speculated it is the sand bar that protects us from it. We arrived safely and found a group of giant frogs on the beach in front of the cave we were to explore, which had been cleared a month ago of a wizard and his construct experiments. They were skinny and starving and while we were able to lead two of them to sea and out of our way with illusion magic the other 2 noticed us and we killed them. We moved their bodies closer to the shoreline in hopes that the other two would find their meal and move on instead of bothering us again, and this later would appear to be the case. Still, giant frogs remain a possible concern near the shore. Our exploration of the cave led to the discovery of a few specters which we dispatched, and a small alcove with a puzzle which protected a book belonging to the wizard who once inhabited the caves. An identify ritual revealed this book to be a cursed item that can drive its user insane when agitated. Following our acquisition of this tome, we (or more specifically the last person to have held the book) were haunted by the ghost of the artificer wizard, who finally apparated and attacked Khazar, transferring to him the unique experience of his (the wizard's) life flashing before his eyes and death. We defeated him, resuscitated Khazar, and realized we were ill-equipped to fortify the cave. Nevertheless, we contacted Caerovi, chose an appropriate spot for the portal, and were greeted by Pleth when the portal was opened. He helped to obscure the cave entrance by making the localized flora overgrow. We'll likely be seeking more permanent solutions in the near future, either powerful illusion magic, the labor of skilled carpenters, or both. At the very least, we successfully established a foothold in the marsh for now. Of additional note is a path leading up just north of the cave entrance. This leads to the roof of the cave and has an excellent view of the swamp to the south and west. Firsthand Account: Kaladin We were tasked by Cearovi and Pleth to find a cavern out in the swamp from a previous expedition to set up an outpost. The hopped on a boat for a 2 week journey. Kaladin's Owl Michal saw an Aboleth following our path exactly for several days as we traveled. We landed on the shore and came across some giant toads and a fight ensued in front of the path. The group enters the cave and Kaladin became enamored with a puzzle while the group fought off some ghosts. Kaladin broke the code while they fought and succeeded on both counts. The book was cursed and began to whisper to whoever held it to read the book. We refused and fought the ghost of the necromancer, defeating him and eventually setting up the portal.